The Heart Breaker: OMAKE
by Chibi Black Ookami
Summary: Sequel to The Heart Breaker! Mikan is still violent and still likes to fight with Natsume. Girls still target him. He enjoys their quarrels and likes to spend some time with his wife. Yeah, aside from some minor changes, some things are pretty much the same.
1. Chapter 1

**The Heart-Breaker OMAKE**

* * *

**A/N: HELLO! This is a sequel to "The Heart-Breaker"! It's a series of various event that follow Natsume and Mikan life as a couple, a married couple to be specific! :D I hope you enjoy it! Oh and it will be a two-shot? Maybe three? I don't know. Jan Jan~ **

**WARNING: eto...let's see...maybe some dirty talking...a little bit ! AND ENGLISH IS MY THIRD LANGUAGE! :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice! :D **

* * *

Natsume took his shades off and let his eyes wander around the beach. He sighed and frowned at the girls who were eying him with flirtatious looks. Some things never change.

He smirked as his crimson landed on her figure. She was carrying her board, as she wore a contended expression.

Natsume smiled fondly. Mikan really loved to surf.

Yup, some things don't change.

He put his shades back and closed his eyes.

Mikan carried her board and made her way back to Natsume. She noticed a group of girls standing not so far away from him.

"Ne, look at the raven haired guy. He is so hot! Should we invite him to join us?" She overheard them and smirked.

"Sorry girlies, but that raven haired idiot is mine." Mikan raised her voice and made sure that he heard her. The girls apologized and left.

She put her board down and took a towel to dry herself.

"Is someone jealous?" Natsume looked at her and smirked.

"No, I am just marking my territory."

"Yeah, right." He reached over, yanked Mikan down to lie next to him and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You'll get wet."

"I don't care." He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Is someone getting all mushy?" Mikan rolled her eyes and poked his side.

"Can't I show my affection for you?"

"You are an idiot." Natsume smirked and tightened his hold.

"I love you too."

Mikan was about to smack him but she stopped to answer her phone.

"Yes? What? Can't it wait?" she sighed, "Okay, tell them I am coming asap."

"What is it?" Natsume leaned on his arms for support.

"It's just the company. I have to go there." Mikan stood up and grabbed her towel. She looked at Natsume who was frowning like a kid.

"I am sorry but I really have to go. Make sure to take care of my board and I will see you tonight. Wait for me at the bar at 8pm, ok?"

He still wore his unpleased look but nodded. The brunette leaned down and pecked his cheek. "If something happens to my board then I will come after you, ok?"

"Fine, but I will make sure you pay for this later. It was supposed to be _our _vacation."

"Later, you idiot." Mikan smirked and left Natsume lying under the shade of their beach umbrella. She felt bad because, as he said, they were supposed to spend time together. They came all the way to Hokkaido to relax but her job required her presence. The Yukihiras had branches all over Japan.

* * *

Natsume looked at his watch, it was 9pm and she still hasn't showed up yet. He told the bartender to get him another drink.

The raven haired man felt someone tap his shoulder. He was going to scold her for being late but it wasn't her.

"Yes?" Natsume raised his eyebrow as the blond haired woman smirked.

"Hello, may I join you?" Natsume smirked and ran his left hand through his hair. The stranger noticed the glint on his finger and frowned.

"Sorry, but I am waiting for someone." The blond plastered a seductive smile.

"If you ever feel like it, you can pay me visit. My room's number is 403 and the name's Sheila." She winked and left.

Natsume loosened his tie a little bit and sighed. They never give up.

A few minutes later, someone tapped his shoulder again.

"It's a blond haired, huh? How about we pay her a visit? If I remember correctly, it was room 403?" He looked at the smiling brunette and glared at her.

"You are late." She rolled her eyes.

"I had some shit to deal with at the company. It's over now, so shall we dine?" Mikan smirked as she saw him looked at her form from head to toe. She was wearing a black dress that had a long slit, showing her long leg and black, high heeled, ankle length boots.

"Why should I go with you? You made me wait for an hour!"

Mikan put her hand on his arm and kissed Natsume's cheek.

"You should accompany me, because I look very dashing tonight and if you don't then I'd have to accept that hot Italian dude who asked me out not long ago." She put her hand on her waist and grinned mischievously.

"There is my apology. Now, can we go? I am starving." He stood up and straightened his shirt.

"Apology still not accepted but we shall." He offered her his hand and Mikan took it.

They made their way to their table and ordered their food.

They ate their meal in a comfortable silence. Natsume kept stealing glances at the brunette from time to time. He smirked and put his hand on Mikan's thigh.

"_Honey bun_, what are you doing?" Natsume grinned at the sickly sweet voice that she used, and let his hand go a little bit higher.

"I am feeling you up,_ Cupcake_." Mikan glared at him and slapped his hand.

"How sweet of you, _Pumpkin_, but keep your hands off." She continued to eat her meal while trying to hide her smirk.

Natsume put on a mock-hurt expression.

"What, can't I even make a move on my wife, _Kitten_?" Mikan chewed on her food and sent him a deadly glare.

"What no come back, _Muffin_?" he sipped on his drink and looked at her smugly.

Mikan stepped on his foot with her heel and felt satisfied when she saw the pain written all over his face.

"No, I have nothing to say, _sweetheart_." She smiled sweetly.

"You are so violent, _my dear_." Mikan chuckled and they finished their meal. Looks like the brunette won this round.

* * *

As they waited for the elevator to reach their floor, Natsume kept on looking at his wife. He loved her long chocolate brown hair, her eyes, her lips, her long legs. He left his crimson orbs rake her form again.

Mikan huffed and faced him, "What is it?"

"Did I tell that you look very delectable?" Mikan smiled and tip toed to peck his lips.

"You look very pretty." Natsume frowned.

"You mean, handsome."

"No, I meant pretty." Her smile got wider, "Did you see that black haired man? He couldn't get his eyes off of you." She snickered and he pinched her side.

"Very lovely, but I want you to jump on me. Am I asking for too much?" The brunette laughed and punched his shoulder.

"Come on, we have arrived." She laced their fingers together and pulled him after her to their room.

"Violent woman."

* * *

**A/N: Ohohohoho! It's been a while since I have last uploaded something! ._. I don't know if my writing skills are improving or if they are getting rusty! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Heart Breaker: OMAKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hello! Here is the second part! Enjoy! I wrote this at 2am and I was sleepy so I didn't check it! BUT...I will! *smiles* OH AND ...you will find some passage related to the anime Free! (Sexy Swimming!) lololol! **

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR FREE! LOLOLOL **

**Warning: You might/will find some mistakes! ENGLISH IS MY THIRD LANGUAGE!**

* * *

.

.

.

Mikan opened the bedroom's door and kicked her shoes off. Suddenly, she found herself pinned against the wall.

"Wha…" her words were cut off as he covered her lips with his. He kissed her hungrily and rubbed small circles on her waist. She fisted his hair and pulled him closer to her. Mikan loved their make out sessions, because they always led to something else.

Somehow, Mikan managed to regain her senses back and pushed him a little bit. They were both out of breath.

"You look sexy in high heels." He whispered in her ear.

"Let's get changed first, then we can discuss how much sexy I look in my heels." She patted his shoulder and pushed him off. Mikan replaced her dress by an oversized shirt and a pair of shorts.

After she got out of the bathroom, she found Natsume sprawled on their bed in nothing but pajama pants.

She looked at his face, and smiled fondly. As the brunette stood closer to her husband, he pulled her down next to him.

He nuzzled her neck and kissed her cheek. Mikan smiled and put her hand on top of his.

"Have I mentioned that you look sexier in my T-shirts, wify?" he whispered in her ear and kissed it.

She sighed and pecked his cheek. Natsume pinned her down and kissed her passionately.

Mikan knew what he wanted but she had other plans for them.

"Let's watch a movie." Natsume stopped kissing her and raised an eyebrow.

"We are in the middle of something very important, and you….want to watch…a movie." She nodded and smiled sweetly.

"Yes, I want to watch a movie."

"And I want to bed you tonight." He blurted out and Mikan pinched his side.

"Natsume, we've been going at it for two days! Two days! And we just had a quickie this morning." He rolled his crimson orbs and caressed her hip bone.

"So what? I enjoy making love to you." He smiled at her and bent down to kiss her only to be stopped again.

"Natsume, can't we just spend a normal night together? No sex?"

"No! Don't you dare use that on me."

"Please?"

'_Mikan is using the puppy eyes….must resist….no….NO!' _

He looked at her and sighed.

"What movie do you want to watch?" he got off and went to the living room.

"Horror movie!" The brunette bounced off the bed and dashed after him.

Mikan kissed her husband's cheek, and that earned her a glare.

"I am trying to behave here! Don't push me too far."

"Bring the snacks dude! I bought them earlier."

"Slave driver."

"Shut up and do as I say, idiot." She smirked.

"I wouldn't mind that attitude when we are…" he started with an evil grin but she slapped his back.

"I will hear none of that! Not tonight!" she went to start the movie while Natsume got the food.

The couple sat on the end of each side of the couch with their legs entwined.

They watched the movie while occasionally throwing food at each other or commenting on some scenes.

"This is a horror movie, there is no place for romance." Mikan rolled her eyes and sunk into the fluffy couch.

"It's fine. That wasn't that bad but more importantly…" Natsume smirked and lunged towards Mikan.

The brunette tried to block her husband's continuous attacks but he knew exactly where to tickle her.

"Natsume!" she said out of breath, "S..Stop!"

"I won't, until you agree to kiss me."

"I…hahahaha…Natsu…." He stopped for a while and let her breathe.

"Kiss or I won't stop." He smirked and tickled her again.

"Fine! Fine! Kiss! Kiss!"

"You agreed!" he let her regain her breath again before he smashed his lips onto hers.

Natsume cupped her cheek and deepened the kiss. He urged Mikan to open her mouth by biting onto her lower lip. The brunette responded to his initiatives but she patted his back when she felt his arousal.

She pushed him gently and he groaned.

"Do you plan to kill me?" he crushed her under his weight and kissed her neck. She chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'd think of other ways to kill you, and they are going to be much more painful."

"You are a S. Definitely, a S. I married a S."

Mikan rolled her eyes, even if he couldn't see her.

"You are one to talk."

"What? I am a nice and loving husband." He smirked and pecked her lips then got off and helped her up.

"Yes, you are. I am so lucky that I married you. Unfortunately, you sold your soul to a demon." She smirked and ruffled his hair.

"I was ready. I am glad I didn't start working on those divorce papers." He laughed and pinched her cheek. She swatted his hand and raised her fist in the air.

"Now….Let's watch a comedy movie! Slave, hit it!" she pointed towards the tv.

"I do your bidding, Master." Natsume said in a funny voice and started another movie.

Through the first 40 minutes of the movie, Mikan was doubling up with laughter. After a while, Natsume noticed that she stopped laughing or throwing things at him and kicking his foot.

He smiled when he saw his wife sleeping soundly. Natsume turned the TV off and carried her to their bed. He cradled her in his arms then slept soundly.

_'Spending a night with our clothes on wasn't such a bad idea, I guess.' _

* * *

_The next day_

Mikan and Natsume were strolling near the beach. They walked side by side and enjoyed the starry sky.

"Why aren't we holding hands?" Natsume asked Mikan who was busy looking at the stars.

"Why do I have to?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Because we are a happily married couple and we should."

"Says who?"

Natsume smirked, "Why, me, of course."

The brunette stuck her tongue out at him and bumped into him.

"Don't want to." He smiled and grabbed her waist.

"Okay, talk." Mikan looked at him and smiled back.

"Can I get a bear hug first?" he nodded and pulled her closer to him.

"What is it?" she sighed.

"Do…do you want to have kids? I mean, at this point of our life?" she asked him and tightened her hold on him. Natsume chuckled.

"Are you ready?" Mikan shook her head.

"Are you?" he shook his head.

"At some point, I want to but I don't feel like we are ready for that step yet." He said and kissed her forehead.

"I mean…Ruka told us that he will be a father soon. Mai-san also asked me about that when I had lunch with her that day." Mikan frowned and let go of Natsume.

"My dad and Izumi-san were hinting about the same thing when I met up with them last time. Sounds like a conspiracy to me." He chuckled and patted Mikan's head.

"Let's take our time. I am in no hurry and we are still too young, we are just twenty four." The brunette pecked his cheek.

"Alright." She breathed in and sat on the sand.

"But….I want twins, a girl and a boy." The raven haired man sat next to her and poked her cheek.

"You want twins? Can you deal with two children at the same time?"

"Yes, I will be a great father."

"For some reason, I feel sorry for them." She joked and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!"he slapped her arm, "Anyway, I want to name the boy Rin and the girl Gou."

"What? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" he shook his head.

"No."

"What if people mistake them? They will switch their names. And how would the kids feel?"

"Heeh?" he pouted cutely, "I always wanted to name my twin babies Rin and Gou."

"What if they end up both boys?"

"Then Rin and Ran are just fine." He smiled innocently while she rolled her eyes at him.

"Idiot, I won't let you."

"Fine, let's have quadruplets. You get to name two of them. It will be a win-win situation for the two of us." Mikan laughed and pinched his arm.

"We'll think about that later! Let's go back to the hotel, my butt is freezing." She stood up and pulled him up.

"Well…I can do something about your…"

"No, just don't!"

"You denied me my rights last night." He glared at her.

"Served you right." She glared back. Natsume's glare was soon replaced by his famous smirk.

"Well…can't I change your mind tonight, Madam Yukihira?" he attacked her lips and urged her to respond. To which Mikan did.

"hm….Maybe you have something I might want." She smiled and pulled him down.

"Room." That was the only thing Natsume said before he dragged a laughing Mikan to their chamber. Well looks like out couple are going to have some fun tonight.

* * *

**OWARI~ LIKE IT? ._. I was otl-ing when I was writing the lovey dovey scenes between these two! WHY CANT I FIND SOMEONE LIKE THAT? :sobs: **

**Anyway, :blows her nose: I tried to make it less corny. Hope you liked it. Bye. :more sobbing: **


End file.
